Premonitions of Miles' Death
In 2002, Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One, had various premonitions of her boyfriend Miles (last name unknown) being killed in several different ways. All of which Phoebe attempted to change the outcome of; unbeknownst to her, by continually saving the life of her boyfriend she creates a ripple in time - a portal from the future allowing a warlock named Bacarra to pass into the present on a mission from future Cole Turner. Bacarra then succeeds in killing Phoebe and Paige as a result of Phoebe preventing Miles' death. After which, Piper finds the ripple in time in the alley where Miles was first saved, she travels back to the moment in time she and Phoebe arrive in the area of the alley, she tells her past self that Miles has to die or else they will be destroyed. Piper tells her past self when Phoebe asks left or right, to go to the right. Unsure if she should follow through, Piper tells Phoebe they need to go to the right. This results in the first premonition becoming a reality, the ripple in time not being created and Bacarra never passing into the present to carry out his plans. The Shootout Whilst kissing Miles after their date, a premonition is triggered. In this first vision, Phoebe see Miles being caught in a shoot out between a cop and a robber trying to escape being caught in an alley. Miles is walking along in an alley when all of a sudden he hears the police and then sees a robber. In an attempt to shoot the cop, the robber misfires, shooting Miles, who then falls to the pavement. Miles is shot dead. Phoebe_MilesPrem1.jpg|The police car arrives Phoebe_MilesPrem2.jpg|The police officer tells the robber to freeze Phoebe_MilesPrem3.jpg|Miles stops in alley after hearing police officer Phoebe_MilesPrem4.jpg|The robber fires his gun Phoebe_MilesPrem5.jpg|Miles is shot Phoebe_MilesPrem6.jpg|Miles falls to the ground Phoebe_MilesPrem7.jpg|Miles is dead In an attempt to stop this vision from becoming a reality, Phoebe tells her sisters Piper and Paige, she and Piper then drive to the area where the shootout occurs and and Phoebe infiltrates it by having Piper freeze the alley just as the robber fires his gun, she grabs the bullet, places the robber's gun on the ground. Then as Piper unfreezes the alley she pushes Miles to the ground, saving him. This premonition triggers the ripple in time allowing the warlock Bacarra to enter the present time. Attack at the Manor Phoebe_MilesPrem8.jpg|Phoebe & Miles kiss, 2nd premonition triggered Miles2Prem1.jpg|Miles sitting at table in the Manor Miles2Prem2.jpg|Miles is hit with athame Miles2Prem3.jpg|Miles is dead Miles2Prem4.jpg|In reality, Phoebe saves Miles After saving Miles in the alley, Phoebe kisses Miles and another premonition is triggered. This time, during a meal at the Manor, there is an attack, Mile's is impaled with an athame and falls to the ground, killed again. In an attempt to stop this Phoebe has her sisters and Leo Wyatt join her meal with Miles. During the meal, Bacarra attacks, throwing the athame in Miles' direction, Phoebe then leaps across the table knocking Miles out of the way, landing on the floor. After this attack, Phoebe kisses Miles again, and has another premonition of Miles dying, this time falling to his death. Falling Off the Balcony Miles2Prem4.jpg|The premonition is triggered Mile3Prem1.jpg|Miles walks out to Balcony Miles3Prem2.jpg|The bolt loosens Miles3Prem3.jpg|Miles leans on balcony rail Miles3Prem4.jpg|Overshot of Miles Miles3Prem5.jpg|Miles begins to fall as rail breaks Miles3Prem6.jpg|Miles grabs onto railing Miles3Prem7.jpg|Dangling from balcony Miles3Prem8.jpg|Miles hangs on for dear life Miles3Prem9.jpg|Miles falls to his death In this premontion, Phoebe sees Miles standing on his balcony, he leans against the rail looking at the city, a bolt comes loose, the rail wobbles then comes undone. Miles slips, grabs onto the balcony but falls to his death. In an attempt to prevent this premonition, Phoebe goes to Miles' apartment with him to ensure he is not alone so she can be there to pull him up when he slips from the balcony. Shaken by this, Miles tell Phoebe to leave because he feels he is cursed and believes something bad may happen to her if she stays with him. She then hugs him - another premonition is triggered. The Final Premonition - Cole Watching Over Phoebe and Miles Miles4Prem1.jpg|The premonition is triggered Miles4Prem2.jpg|The door to Miles' bedroom Miles4Prem3.jpg|Miles with Phoebe in bed Miles4Prem4.jpg|Coles watches over the two Whilst hugging Miles, Phoebe has a vision of she and him in bed and Cole watching over the 2 of them as they sleep. Thinking this is a premonition of Cole killing Miles, she stays awake keeping an eye on Miles. Cole shows up, she talks to him and Cole tell her he is not there for Miles, he is there to stop Bacarra. He tells her that the Angel of Death is after Miles and that she will not have a life with Miles because he has to die. She says she won't let Death take Miles. Outcome of Preventing Miles' Death After preventing Miles' death for the first time, Phoebe unknowingly creates a ripple in time that allows the warlock Bacarra to enter into the present time from the future. After incessantly preventing the death of Miles' foreseen in her premonitions, Bacarra is able to proceed with his plan to join forces with his past self and disempower the Charmed Ones by stealing the Book of Shadows and using a disempowering potion. bacarra_2.jpg|Paige is hit with Fire Ball bacarra_3.jpg|Paige is reduced to ash Bacarra_6.jpg|Paige is a pile of ash Bacarra_4.jpg|Phoebe just about to be hit Bacarra_5.jpg|Phoebe turns to ash bacarra_7.jpg|Phoebe is a pile of Ash Piper_1.jpg|Piper locates time ripple Piper_2.jpg|Piper in ripple Piper_3.jpg|Keeping track of time Piper_4.jpg|Present Piper with Past Piper Piper_5.jpg|Piper pinches her self Piper_6.jpg Piper_7.jpg|Present Piper shows the pinch bruise Piper_8.jpg|Phoebe asks Piper which direction to go Piper_9.jpg|Piper holds Phoebe back Piper_10.jpg|Phoebe rushes over to Miles Piper_11.jpg|Miles is dead Piper_12.jpg|Piper is unsure she made the right decision Piper_13.jpg|Piper looks over and sees her present self Piper_14.jpg|Piper nods signaling the right decision was made Piper_15.jpg|Phoebe weeps over Miles' body After successfully disempowering the three sisters, Bacarra is able to kill Paige and Phoebe with his powers, leaving Piper to figure out how to reverse the evil that occurred. With the help of Leo, Piper discovers that she must find the ripple in time from whence Bacarra came, travel back to the past and warn her past self to prevent Phoebe from saving Miles. Once the ripple is located, Piper steps into it and time reverses itself, she steps out of the ripple to just before Miles' is gunned down. She locates her past self and tells her to point Phoebe in the wrong direction so that she can't save Miles. She explains to her past self the disastrous effects that will ensue by preventing the death; Piper is skeptical and disbelieves her future self but then she pinches her past selve's arm and a bruise appears on future Piper as well. She reminds herself what must be done and leaves before Phoebe returns to the vehicle Piper is parked in. When faced with the decision of which direction to go, Piper does what her future self says and points Phoebe in the wrong direction. Miles is then gunned down and dies as Phoebe and Piper arrive to the alley. See Also *Miles *Bacarra *Angel of Death *A Witch in Time *Time Traveling